Ninjago vs Star Wars: Galaxy of Darkness/Transcript
(On the planet Coruscant, black clouds begin to form and move towards the Senate building) Imperial Officer (Spots the black clouds): Oh no. (He runs, until he reaches Emperor Palpatine's Office) Officer (Breathes): My lord, black clouds have attaked the entire planet! Palpatine: Is there any proof of this? Officer: Just take a look out the window. Palpatine (Looks out the window and spots black clouds going everywhere): This is something we must not let happen! Call in every stormtrooper! Officer: Our troops are no match for these things. They're litreally turning peaople into stone! Palpatine: Huh? (At the exact moment a man runs from a black tentacale but it grabs his leg and he is turned to stone. The screen fades and a black picture is shown until a logo shows up. Ninjago vs Star Wars and in a black color the Galaxy of Darkness title shows up.) (At Ninjago, in the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Ninja are celebrating the Oni's defeat) Zane: It was a good idea to use the Tornado of Creation, Lloyd. Even I didin't tought of that. Lloyd: Yes, but I have been wondering. Did the Oni die? Or they were banished to another realm or something? (Wu comes in) Wu: The fate of the Oni might forever remain a mystery. (Suddenly a portal opens up and something flies out and crashes behind the Monastery) Kai: Now what is this again? Jay: That looked like a spaceship. (They go outside and see the Millenium Falcon and an X-Wing Fighter crashed and damaged) Jay: Or two spaceships! (Han Solo, Chewbacca and Leia Organa climb out the Falcon) Han Solo: Woha, what happened? I think I saw some werid slucture on a mountain. (Suddenly, the X-Wings window opens up and Luke Skywalker climbs out of the ship) Luke: Good thing I have this helmet, I would have hit my head. Leia: Is anyone okay? C-3PO: Oh my legs! I am sure this is all your fault R2! R2-D2: Beeps. Lloyd: What happened? Luke: Let's get inside. We will explain everything. (Inside the monastery, Luke begins to tell a story) Luke (narrating a flashback): We were doing our jobs, until a a dark potral opened up in the sky and darkness consumed everything. We tried to fight back, but we had no chance. Only two ships could made it to hyperspeed. Han Solo: Some werid creatues showed up... Wu: Those were the Oni! Han: Excuse me, what? Lloyd: So they're alive! Han: I am sorry, what are these "Oni"? Wu: The Oni are one of the first creatures in the Sixteen Realms. They fought the Dragons for posession of the First Spinjitzu Master. He called them the "Bringers of Doom" Han: Okay, I literally didin't understand a single word from what you just said, but anyway, I dont care either. (Menwhille in space, Imperial Ships are leaving Coruscant, which is now entirely consumed by Darkness. Emperor Palpartine and Darth Vader are looking out a window.) Palpatine: You see, Lord Vader. These black clouds consumed almost everything in the galaxy. These were the Oni. Ancent creatures, from the Sith legends. Their power is even above ours. They're currently lead by the Omega. He seems to be equal to Yoda, Mace Windu and Count Dooku. We must hunt him down! Darth Vader: As you wish, my master. (He goes avay on the corridors of the Executor) (Back in Ninjago) Lloyd: Alright everyone. Here is the plan. When Jay, Nya, Zane and Pixal finish repairing the spaceships, we will go to the realm the Oni attacked. Zane: According to my calculations, that realm is the exact realm, where the Galactic Empire come from last year. Kai: Wait a minute! General Grievous is still locked away in Kryptarium Prison! We might ask help from him! Zane: There is a 1% possibility, that he will help us. Ever. Nya: We're just finished with the ships! Lloyd: Good. We can go now! (Everyone but Luke and R2, goes to the Falcon) Han Solo: Everyone, be ready. We are jumping to hyperspeed.) (The Falcon flies up, and jumps to hyperspeed, followed by the X-Wing) (On Naboo) Omega: We have sucessfully consumed the entire galaxy in darkness. Coruscant. Naboo. Tatooine. Mustafar. Endor. Now all ours. No planet shall escape from our wrath! (The Millenium Falcon and Luke's X-Wing come out of hyperspace and arrive in a rebel fleet.) Admiral Ackbar: They have returned! (Luke and Han dock the ships inside the Home One's hangar) Ackbar: Good to see you back! And you'we brought some friends? Han: Yes we did. (The Ninja introduce themselves) Ackbar: Well, new ninja friends, we must focus on our mission. To erease this darkness from the galaxy! (Menwhille on the Imperial Fleet) Officer #2: Prepare to jump to hyperspeed! (The Imperial Fleet jumps to hyperspace and they arrive on Naboo) Darth Vader: General Veers, prepare for ground assault. Veers: Yes my lord. (Imperial Forces arrive on Naboo) Veers: Alright Stormtroopers, you know the plan. We must destroy every Oni we can! Stromtroopers: Yes sir! (Inperial Walkers and Stormtroopers arrive near the Naboo Royal Palace) Veers: Fire! (Stormtroopers and Walkers open fire at the Oni) Omega: Oni! Hold them back! Destroy them all! We can't let them win! (The Oni attack the Imperials and destroy two Walkers, but one Oni is captured) Veers: We are done here. Let's go back. (The Imperials are transported back to the Executor) (At the Rebel Fleet) Ackbar: Alright ninjas, here are your rooms. (The Ninja go to their rooms) Jay: Hey I found something under my bed! Kai: Jay please don't... (Jay pulls out a teapot) Zane: That can contain two things: tea or a djinn Jay: I realy hope it isin't the latter. Wu: Alright, I will take that and see what is inside. (The Rebel Fleet arrives at serveral planets and the Ninja free them from the Oni) Ackbar: Naboo is the last one remaining. Be careful, the Empire also went there last day. (The Rebel Fleet arrives on Naboo, they don't find the Empire but the Oni instead. The Ninja fight the Oni) Lloyd: It's the Omega! He is alive too! Omega: Indeed I am! And now I shall destroy you all! Hahahahaha! (Lloyd and Wu fight Omega, while the other ninja and rebels defeat the Oni) Wu: Your army is destroyed, Omega! Now surrender and we won't destroy you! Omega: Surrender? Never! The one wo will be destroyed is YOU! (Menwhille on the Executor, Darth Vader, The Grand Inquisitor and Grand Moff Tarkin interrogate the captured Oni) Oni: I will never tell anything! Tarkin: Call in an Interrogator Droid! Oni: That will not work! We, Oni are immune to any form of pain, injuri or sickness. Darth Vader: I will ask you this one last time! Where is the Omega? Oni: On Naboo... Darth Vader: Thank you. Inquisitor: What should we do with him? Darth Vader: Kill him. We don't need him anymore. (Vader and Tarkin leave as The Grand Inquisitor executes the Oni) (On Naboo) Omega: You will DIE! Lloyd: No we won't. (Yoda appears and defeats Omega) Luke: Master Yoda? Where did you come from? Yoda: Hiding in the palace, I was, where Darkness can't find me. (Back on the Home One) Lloyd: We have to go back to our realm. Our friends were probably been wondering where we have been all this time. Ackbar: Thank you for helping us defeat the Oni, ninja. If anything happens, we will call you. Wu: Before we leave, we would like to give you a gift. (Two rebel troopers bring a giant box in) Lloyd: You have to press that red button on the side of the box and it will open. Wu: Goodbye. (The Ninja go back to Ninjago with Travaler's Tea) (A rebel trooper opens the box, revaling a captured General Grievous) (Back at Ninjago) Kai: Wow, this was a great adventure! Cole: And Jay lost his pants again. Jay: That's not what happened at all! (The Ninja are having a lunchbreak, talking about their previous adventures) The End! Category:Transcripts